Eve Maitiland Meets Beetlejuice
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on an RP with AnnaleaseTurner. The Deetz family comes to find a house to buy and live in, but they soon find out their house was owned by a family who recently passed away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fan Fiction submission a story made with _AnnaleaseTurner. _We only own our OC's, everyone else belongs to Tim Burton. This takes place after Barbara and Adam's accident. Read & Review. **

* * *

><p>The houses were brightly colored and people were walking about happily. A group of people looked sad as they waited at a house that was set a bit apart from the small town. A car made it's way up the road leading to the house. When the car stopped the people inside got out. The couple looked elegant though a bit weird compared to the others. Two girls got out of the back. One was wearing a black jacket, top and trousers and her hair was up in a ponytail that was spiky.<p>

The other was wearing a longer black jacket, a deep purple top, a flared black skirt with a spiked belt and black leggings. Her hair was cut short one side until it reached the bottom of her chin on the other. Both were wearing chunky boots. The couple was handed the keys by the woman who stood slightly in front of the group before they left. The girl who was wearing the skirt said something to the couple before heading towards a bridge. It was mentioned that the former owners had passed away and their house was now being sold this to the new family.

* * *

><p>The girl who headed for the bridge looked around. "Hmph this place is too cheery..." she mumbles.<p>

The other girl, who was called Lydia, looked up at the house.

There was an icy pale-skinned girl with short black hair wearing dull blue clothes with silver among them. She blinked as she saw the two girls wandering around her former house. The girl was with her parents on vacation, but they all died in an accident together and now they were forced to live as ghosts and had to haunt their house.

Her parents were speaking with someone to help them out in that and she didn't feel comfortable about leaving her childhood home they had never left. Though she seemed nice and friendly, she was actually very alone, even more so now that she was a spirit. So many things she missed out in her fifteen years of life, she had no first kiss, no holding hands, no shopping at the zoo of a mall, and no real mother daughter talks.

After a short while the first girl came back and looked at the house. "This is awesome." she says, her voice almost monotone.

"It's a lovely house..." the ghostly girl said in a shallow voice, which made the mortal girls feel cold and disturbed suddenly. "Whoops..." she muttered to herself. Her tone sounded more sad and lonely than usual due to her state as a spirit and not a human girl to walk the Earth in depression with no happiness in her life or afterlife.

The ghost girl was a little shy and squeaked at the sudden yell from the older girl. She then decided to materialize a bit and come out, looking like her normal, pale self. She then decided to come out and see the girls. The younger girl looked with her eyes wide, not expecting anyone to be in the house but them and their parents.

The older girl looked at the new person "Oh, was it you?" She asks her, voice more gentle.

"Yes... Sorry..." the deathly pale girl said softly. She didn't really look in either of their eyes, not having very good social interactions and good in situations such as these.

"Where'd you come from?" the younger girl asked. "This house is for sale and we're going to live in it."

"Lydia, don't be rude..." the older girl says to the younger one.

"Sorry, Gina..." the younger girl murmured.

"I guess an introduction isn't necessary." the ebony-haired, ivory-skinned young teen smirked at her little bad joke she made to the two, assuming they were sisters based on how they acted with each other.

Gina chuckled. "Yeah, this is Lydia, my sister, I'm Gina, and you are?" She asks.

The girl looked at them, then looked softly away. "Eve Maitiland." she replied in a hushed tone.

Gina looked shocked "Are you the daughter of the couple who lived here?" She asks.

Lydia was shocked as well, they had heard what happened to the former house owners.

Eve bit her lip. "Yes..." she said a little shallowly.

Gina looked surprised and then had a gentle look. "I'm sorry for your loss..." she says gently.

Eve sighed. "It's okay... I'll be alright."

"Your parents are dead, doesn't that make you feel eternally distressed and lost in the world?" Lydia asked.

"Well, see... I was with them... So..." Eve stepped back and she allowed herself to glow bright blue and she was floating among the Deetz girls much to their surprise. She had shown she was a ghost as well as her late parents.

Gina looked at her with wide eyes then grinned. "That's cool..." she says.

Eve came back to her normal self and handed the book she borrowed from her parents to the younger girl. They were disturbed when Otho came in through the window. Eve came back to her normal self and handed the book she borrowed from her parents to the younger girl. Lydia took it and flipped through the pages, amazed. She also looked back to see the new strange visitor.

Gina looked at the man. "Oh, no, not him..." she mutters.

Otho came in through the window. "Bad luck to come through the door..." he says as he got up. He looked around distaste clear on his face.

Lydia stared icily with her same stoic face. Eve merely blinked at Otho.

Otho couldn't see Eve. He however came up to the two girls first. "Gina, you must let me redesign your wardrobe... You'll need it when we get together." he says. He had it in his mind that he and she were meant to be.

Eve stayed back and faded into the background. Lydia glanced at the strange guest in the room with them, not really saying anything.

Gina looked annoyed and disgusted. "No, Otho." she says crossing her arms.

Otho frowned. "I'll get you and get you to wear more flattering colors soon." he says before going to join Delilah.

Gina shuddered "Ugh, I hate that creep..." she mutters.

Lydia nodded in agreement. Even though Otho didn't bother her as much as he did with Gina, she was still a bit disgusted with the little creep.

Eve came back in her form and raked some ebony hair behind her ear that had a silver earring. "That was weird..." she muttered, but had a small smile for her new friends. "I never had a real friend before... Dead or alive..." she had a smile, even if she was talking about death now. "I feel like that Casper ghost kid in those comic books I used to read in my mom's old stuff."

Gina shuddered one last time and smiled at Eve. "Well, I can only speak for myself, but I'll be your friend." she says.

"I will too." Lydia agreed.

"Thanks, no offense, but my family kinda doesn't want you here," Eve smiled a bit back, apologetically. "Don't get me wrong, you two seem cool, but your folks seem a bit obnoxious..."

Gina gave a snort. "Dad's okay, Delilah is the worst..." she says.

"No doubt." Lydia agreed.

"Is Delilah your mother?" Eve asked.

"Unfortunately..." Gina says, frowning slightly.

"My mom babied me a lot before we died... I think it's one of the reasons why I couldn't ever make any friends..." Eve dug her hands in her pockets and kicked a little something across the room.

Voices had called for Lydia and Gina before Barbara and Adam, Eve's parents, would come after her.

Gina had to go with Lydia. "See you soon." she says softly to Eve.

"Okay..." Eve nodded once and let the girls go.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Lydia remarked before she left with Gina. She felt a little bit better and didn't feel so alone anymore once she and Gina had met the ghost girl.

Gina felt happier too.

* * *

><p>Eve watched them leave and waited for her parents to come back for her.<p>

Barbara came out to see Eve. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom..." Eve said, nearly exhausted.

"You didn't scare the girls without us, did you?" Adam asked.

"No, Dad..." Eve sounded audibly annoyed by that question. "What did you guys do?"

"We talked to our case worker..." Barbara says.

"We need someone to help us with this 'scaring business'." Adam added.

"How 'bout Grandma?" Eve joked.

Adam hid a chuckle.

Barbara crossed her arms. "Not funny." she scolds.

"Yes, Eve, shame on you." Adam cleared his throat and grew stoic on his only child.

Eve slightly rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I don't know what was more boring, the idea of going with you or staying here, but at least staying here was more enjoyable than I imagined it to be."

Barbara looked at her "What do you mean?" She asks. She slapped Adam's head, knowing what he had done.

"Nothing..." Eve glanced away softly, then back at them. "I may have talked with the Deetz girls..."

"What? They actually saw you?" Barbara asks, shocked.

Eve stared at the floor. "Yes..."

"Didn't we tell you to not look visible to them?" Adam asked firmly.

Eve looked back. "Well, they were talking and I wanted to meet them!" she said in defense.

Barbara frowned. "They're alive and they'll try to get you or something." she says.

Adam nodded in agreement. "Promise us you'll never see those girls again unless you're frightening them out of our house."

"But, guys!" Eve cried out.

"No, we've spoken..." Barbara says firmly.

Eve sighed and stared at the floor. "Yes, Mom... Sorry, Dad..."

"Should we find this expert now?" Adam asked his wife.

Barbara nodded. "Yes, Adam." she says.

"Right, come on, Eve, you're coming with us this time." Adam said, not really asking for her permission this time.

Eve sighed and went with her parents to see this so-called 'expert' to teach them how to properly protect their house. "I know I'm not going to like this..." she mumbled to herself.

Barbara took Eve's hand. Eve sighed and followed her parents to go elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

There were all brought into a strange room and the elderly lady and case worker, Juno was talking with them. Whenever she would smoke, the smoke would fog out through her throat. Eve liked the woman and saw her more as a mentor than her own mother or any other older woman that she had known. Barbara tried to convince her to help them save their house. Eve covered her mouth from Juno's smoke.

"Sorry, dear," Juno nearly coughed and explained some things, by showing them a model. She gave them instructions on calling for the one called based on his grave marked, but she didn't dare speak his name. He was something called a bio-exorcist.

Barbara nodded but thought that if they couldn't then she would call on this Betelgeuse.

Juno insisted that they wouldn't say his name, it could be dangerous, especially three times. "He doesn't work well with others." she warned the family.

Adam raised an eyebrow about that. Eve was also puzzled.

Barbara nodded. "But what should we do?" She asks but they were made to go back home before she got an answer.

"So, what was he?" Eve asked curiously.

Juno was hesitant to answer, but told Eve the story about their mysterious new-known figure they would have to deal with eventually. "He was my assistant, but he was a troublemaker. Claimed he could get rid of the living. Got into trouble. I believe he's been sleazing around your cemetery lately, but the only way to bring him back is to say his name three times. But I strongly suggest you and your parents get rid of the Deetzes yourselves."

* * *

><p>When they got back home it had all changed except the study and the attic.<p>

Lydia wrote some poetry as she felt a little emotional again. She had her hair worn down since it was very late now. She then heard something and turned to Gina. "Do you hear that?" she asked softly.

Gina looked at her. She listened and then nodded. "Yeah." she says, she was lying on Lydia's bed.

* * *

><p>"This is stupid." an icy voice muttered.<p>

"Just moan, sweetie." a fatherly voice said.

The noise started again, it was supposed to be ghostly moaning. Lydia wasn't impressed and she tried to follow the source. Gina rolled her eyes and followed. She didn't seem happy with the outfit she was wearing. She had been blindsided by Deliah and Otho.

* * *

><p>Barbara and Adam had given up on haunting Delilah and decided to go to the girls' room, remembering Eve had mentioned the new couple had two daughters.<p>

"I'm pretty sure we won't scare them..." Eve murmured to her parents.

Lydia had her camera out, ready to catch whoever was trying to scare them in action, not knowing it was her new friend and her parents.

Gina smiled amused. "Silly, you guys." she says. She still looked unhappy though. She was in a bright-colored outfit and scarf.

Lydia took out the photos and saw that the couple had been floating under the sheets and did a double take against them. "Are you the guys hiding in the attic?" she came close to them, coldly.

"We're gho-o-o-sts!" Adam told her, trying to sound like a ghoul.

"I'm not scared of sheets, are you gross under there?" Lydia asked.

"It's me, Lydia and Gina." Eve exposed herself, despite the protests from her parents about keeping her sheet on.

Gina gave a smile to Eve. "You're back." she says with a smile.

Barbara kept quiet with the sheet over her still.

"I really missed you two." Eve smiled at her mortal friends.

Lydia was obviously not afraid of the two ghosts. They were indeed ghosts, but not the scary kind they were hoping they would be.

"Give it up, Mom, they ain't afraid of no ghosts." Eve told her hesitant mother.

Gina shook her head. Barbara looked at them and kept quiet, they wouldn't reveal themselves yet, not trusting the kids.

"You're not gross, so they can't be." Lydia sounded disappointed like she had been hoping to actually see like a real dead body with like blood, guts, and veins. "Why were you wearing sheets?"

"We're practicing," Adam told her then came close, revealing himself without the sheet. "You can see us without the sheets?"

"They could see me." Eve shrugged.

Gina nodded. Barbara sighed and revealed herself too.

"How can you see us when no one else can?" Adam asked the mortal girls.

"I read through that _Handbook for the Recently Deceased_," Lydia remembered. "It says; '_Live people ignore the strange and unusual_'."

"That explains a lot." Eve muttered about her past about being an outcast when she was a school student. No one probably even cares that she was dead now.

"We don't ignore it..." Gina says. She looked annoyed though as she thought of Otho.

"I, myself am strange and unusual." Lydia added. "Why were you in Delilah's bedroom?"

"Trying to scare your mother." Eve explained.

"Good luck with that..." Gina mutters.

"You can't scare her, she's sleeping with Prince Valium." Lydia added.

* * *

><p>This made Adam and Barbara exchange glances at each other. After more talking, Adam and Barbara had taken the girls upstairs to the attic talking to them about their new lifestyle and what they had to do for their house. Even the model on the table.<p>

Gina looked closely at the Model. "This is so cool..." she mutters.

Barbara gave a small smile to them, knowing Adam would be pleased with Gina's compliment.

"If this is your house, then why do you want to scare everybody?" Lydia asked.

"We wanted to frighten you so you'd move out." Adam clarified.

Eve nodded in agreement.

"You don't know the Deetzes, our father bought this place, he never walks away from equity. How long have you all been in your old house?" Lydia continued to ask the questions she had wanted to ask Eve, but hadn't the chance earlier.

"We can't really leave..." Barbara says.

Gina gave a small snort. "Change Otho's wardrobe and he'll run..." she mutters.

"We haven't left since our funeral." Eve added. She snickered a bit about what Gina said.

"God, you guys really _are _dead..." Lydia was impressed. "We better go."

"Don't tell anyone else about us." Adam reminded the mortal girls before they left.

Gina promised. "For a guy who made an epic model, sure..." she says.

Barbara sighed when they left.

* * *

><p>"Her parents aren't as boring as I thought they'd be." Lydia said as she left with Gina.<p>

Gina nodded. "Can you help me get as much of a tasteful outfit as we can from my 'otho-makeover'?" She asks, making his name sound similar to 'awful'.

Lydia nodded and took Gina to her room to get properly dressed. "Black or red?" she asked, looking through some clothes to loan to the older girl.

"Delilah would murder me if I wore black... so how about red?" the older girl asks her sister.

Lydia nodded and took out some red clothes for her to borrow. There was also going to be a dinner party in the house for seven people. How crowded and unfortunate.

Gina smiled and got changed. "At least this is a color... and that we are pretty much the same size..." she mumbles.

"Yeah," Lydia had a small smile. "At least you'll get away with that... Pink is such an insulting color for you."

Gina shuddered. "Damn Otho... Next Delilah will want me to marry the jerk..." she grumbled.

"I'd believe it..." Lydia rolled her eyes.

Gina linked arms with Lydia. "Come on, shrimp mocktail calls..." she sighs.

Lydia went with her, allowing Gina to do that and no one else. The girls were being told that they were to have a dinner party with some guests. They were to be excluded because of their nature, but actually this time, they would be allowed to sit.

* * *

><p>"You think they'll tell anyone?" Adam asked, cautiously.<p>

"Who would believe them anyway?" Eve asked. She wasn't being nasty about her new friends knowing of their ghostly existence, but a lot of humans don't believe in ghosts these days. Not even she did until the day of their car accident during their vacation together.

Barbara sighed "We still have to get them all to leave..." she says.

"She's got photos." Adam pointed out.

"Yes, and you have photos of Bigfoot." Eve glanced at her father.

Barbara gave a small laugh.

"We should get some help from that Betelmeyer or something." Adam suggested.

Eve looked at her mother, wondering if that would be okay.

Barbara sighed. "We'll try our approach first... Haunted dinner party." she says.

"Wasn't his name Beetlejuice?" Eve wondered. That was the first time.

"Don't say that name!" Adam scolded her.

"What? Beetlejuice?" Eve did this on purpose. That was twice.

Barbara tried to make Eve quiet.

"Come on, maybe he can help us scare the Deetzes," Eve offered. She then took a breath and said the mysterious creature's name one last time and suddenly, the family was somewhere else.

* * *

><p>They were in the model.<p>

"Evangeline Alexis Matiliand!" Adam scolded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Eve cried, hating her full name being used against her.

Barbara crossed her arms. "How will we find him then?" She sighs.

"I don't wanna sound smart or anything, but maybe there." Eve pointed to a grave marked with his name.

"Looks like we gotta dig." Adam told his wife and daughter.

* * *

><p>Gina looked at Delilah.<p>

The step-mother looked at them. "You both would need to be quiet if you join..." she says.

"Fine..." Lydia murmured. She flipped through her photographs she took of Adam, Barbara and Eve as bed sheet ghosts.

Delilah smiled coldly though it was warmer than usual. "Otho has a surprise for you Gina." she says.

Gina looked worried "Not a room makeover too, is it?" She asks.

Lydia shuddered about the possible surprise. "What is it...?" she asked to make conversation, though she was sure her sister would not like this surprise, especially if it came from Otho. "I told them all she was too mean to be afraid." she whispered to Gina about Delilah and the people who were expected.

Delilah smiled still coldly. "You'll have to wait and see." she says.

Gina groaned and nodded to Lydia.

Lydia sighed, sympathetic for Gina. "Can we go now?" she groaned to the woman who was forced to be considered their mother.

"Yes, maybe you should go wash up..." Deliah suggests.

* * *

><p>Gina went with Lydia.<p>

"Anything to get away from you..." Lydia muttered inaudibly.

When they got out Gina chuckled weakly. "That was funny, Lyds..." she says.

"It's funny because it's true." Lydia smirked at her.

Gina snorted a little. "Come on, we'll wash up..." she says softly.

Lydia nodded and went in the bathroom with her to wash their hands properly.

Gina washed her hands too. "I'm worried, Lyds..." she says softly.

"About what?" Lydia glanced at her as she lathered her hands with soap.

"Otho's surprise..." the older girl says.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be harmless... We'll burn it later." Lydia smiled softly.

Gina nodded "Okay..." she says softly.

"I just hope it isn't yellow..." Lydia wrinkled her nose, that color was so loud and flashy.

Gina nodded "It's on the same par as pink." she says.

Lydia nearly gagged at those colors just talking about them. "I could just die... but then I might turn into a ghost without my guts and blood splashing around."

Gina heard them being called for and had to go with her younger sister. Lydia wiped her hands and put the towel back on the sink and went with Gina to answer the calls for them.

* * *

><p>Barbara was helping Adam dig.<p>

Eve tried her level best and wiped her forehead as they finished and found a closed casket. "Daddy, open the scary box for me?"

"Nice try, you're not a little girl anymore." Adam told her, not buying her Daddy's Little Girl bid, but opened it anyway with Barbara.

Barbara and the others had to get out as the coffin started to shake. Eve grunted in slight disgust.

"I say we open it." Adam suggested.

Barbara stuck it with the spade. The coffin started to shake again and rumbled. Adam helped Eve and Barbara get out before they might get hurt from the possible destruction. He was very nervous they had summoned him now and Juno warned them, Eve strictly not to summon him. Barbara looked scared slightly. Eve felt the most uneasy. As they were above the burying-ground, there came a frightening look man who looked like a mutant zombie of sorts. Barbara looked a little disgusted. Adam held Eve rather protectively. Barbara backed up to Eve and Adam.

"Hey, thanks... It was getting stuffy in there." the man says and jumped up out of the grave.

Adam, Eve, and Barbara backed up as the man jumped before them.

"Erm... Beetle-" Eve was about to say his name yet again.

"No wait, you got a problem and I wanna help you get rid of a problem!" Beetlejuice says, covering Eve's mouth.

Adam blinked, this was so strange and he was even more so. Beetlejuice continued to try to convince them, even offering dinner. While he went to get it Barbara called the word 'home' out three times and they were back to normal.

* * *

><p>Adam, Eve, and Barbara wound up back in the right spot and they looked around. However, Beetlejuice was still trying to call for them, surprised they had just left like that. He didn't really seem to notice they were normal sized again. Adam winced as Beetlejuice was using some foul language and covered Eve's ears instantly.<p>

"Dad, I'm fifteen, I've heard worse in gym locker rooms." Eve muttered to her father's over-protectiveness. Ever since they died, the Matiland parents seemed to have been more concerned about her well-being.

"We'll do it now..." Barbara says quietly.

"Nice fuckin' model!" Beetlejuice swore as he pushed over a tree.

"We better tell Juno." Adam told Barbara.

"Not yet..." Barbara says, hearing the dinner party starting.

Eve shook some shivers and shudders from contact with Beetlejuice, but stayed focused so they could scare the dinner party. Barbara was shocked, slightly.

"This'll be a party they won't forget." Adam remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia nodded and went in the bathroom with her to wash their hands properly.

Gina washed her hands too. "I'm worried, Lyds..." she says softly.

"About what?" Lydia glanced at her as she lathered her hands with soap.

"Otho's surprise..." she says.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be harmless... We'll burn it later." Lydia smiled softly.

Gina nodded. "Okay..." she says softly.

"I just hope it isn't yellow..." Lydia wrinkled her nose, that color was so loud and flashy.

Gina nodded. "It's on the same par as pink." she says.

Lydia nearly gagged at those colors just talking about them. "I could just die... but then I might turn into a ghost without my guts and blood splashing around."

Gina heard them being called for and had to go with Lydia. Lydia wiped her hands and put the towel back on the sink and went with Gina to answer the calls for them.

* * *

><p>Gina scowled as she was put next to Otho. Deliah was smiling happily. Lydia stared blankly as she was dolled up and the adults were talking. Gina blinked as before they started to eat Otho announced that he had an announcement to make.<p>

"Everyone, before we continue eating, I have a question to ask our lovely Gina Deetz..." Otho announces.

Lydia's eyes flashed open again as she heard Otho speak about her sister. Barbara was shocked slightly. Eve was secretly watching the party, but she had dematerialized herself in order to listen in so no one would see her.

Otho got down on one knee after getting up. "Miss Gina Verity Deetz... Will you do the honor of being my wife?" He asks.

Delilah smiled, her eyes promising bad things if she said no. Gina looked completely shocked. Lydia's eyes widened that Otho did that. Well, she wasn't all surprised too much of it since Otho had been seemed clingy and obsessed with Gina, but it was still rather shocking. Barbara prepared to get Deliah to act like a singer of the banana boat song. Eve waited for this to happen and stayed in her non-visible state.

Gina looked at everyone who, except for Lydia said 'yes'. She looked shocked. "I guess..." she says quietly, scared of the promise in Deliah's eyes. Maybe he wouldn't get to if everyone else went away.

Otho looked shocked but then grinned and placed the ring he had on her finger. He refrained from kissing her in front of everyone but hugged her, almost squishing her. Lydia wasn't sure whether to feel about this, but she could understand Gina's hesitance. She cringed once Otho had hugged her very tight. Barbara decided once Otho sat down they'd start.

Lydia wasn't sure whether to feel about this, but she could understand Gina's hesitance. She cringed once Otho had hugged her very tight. Eve still kept herself hidden and looked over to her parents, allowing them to do this. After being nearly crushed and congratulated Gina was able to sit back down. She felt her left hand was heavier from the gaudy rock on her finger. Otho sat down happily. Barbara suddenly got Delilah singing and dancing the banana boat song. Then everyone came in starting to dance except Lydia and Gina. Lydia and Gina kind of enjoyed this amusing dinner party caused by the Matilands. Delilah ushered the girls upstairs telling them to get their new friends. Gina frowned then but they had to do it.

* * *

><p>Also Eve was in a generous mood so she did this just as well as her parents. It was the most fun she had ever had with them. After all the craziness, they were waiting by the window to wait for the people to run out in fear into their cars, however, the cars were still parked and didn't seem to be leaving with their owners climbing into their cars to escape the little house of horrors. Barbara looked out, excited then looked confused.<p>

Lydia came, she was a little excited. "It's us, they went you to come downstairs," she explained their coming. "Delilah says you can wear any sheets you want, it was like an amusement park."

Gina nodded, slowly.

"It was the most fun I've ever had with you guys." Eve smiled at her parents.

Barbara smiled at the girls but then frowned "They aren't leaving?" She asks.

"No, I'm sorry, but they were really spooked, I think they might believe in ghosts now too." Lydia said, hoping that would help the family.

Eve sighed and pulled her hood over her perfectly groomed hair. "I'm not going out there, they'll hate me..."

Gina looked at Eve. "I'm sure they will... but you don't have to" she says quietly.

No one noticed Beetlejuice listening to them speak.

Barbara looked at the two humans. "We won't reveal ourselves, and Gina I'm sorry you have to marry that awful man..." she says.

"He looks like sheer scum..." Adam mumbled about that man, Otho Fenlock.

Eve sighed and put on one of the sheets her mother made her wear. "Let's get this over with..." she muffled a bit under the sheet.

Barbara stops Eve. "We won't do it." she says.

Gina nods. "We'll tell them."

"Can you scare someone to actual death?" Lydia smirked, about Otho suffering from that fate.

"I hope so..." her sister says the last part, very quiet.

Beetlejuice grinned, he could do it. He liked the look of both girls but mostly the older girl. Lydia giggled a bit at Gina's agreement with her.

"Geez, Mom, what's the point of being dead if we can't have fun with it?" Eve removed the sheet in a little anger.

"Don't speak that way to your mother!" Adam scolded.

"We'll find a way to scare them." Barbara says.

Gina waved slightly and walked down with Lydia to tell everyone their friends wouldn't do it.

Eve grunted. "This better be a good idea..." she muttered.

"I will lock you in a freezer with no TV and phone!" Adam scolded his daughter's more icy behavior.

* * *

><p>Lydia sighed and came down as the guests were clamoring about their experience tonight. "They don't want to come down." she told Delilah, Otho and all the other guests.<p>

Gina nodded.

"Oh, come now.." Otho says. He took Gina's hand and pulled her up to the attic again which was locked.

Delilah led up, to get them before their guests would leave. Eve was speaking with her parents and they went to another spot. Deliah was knocking on the attic door but then decided they'd go down. Gina was pulled along by Otho. Otho however was knocked down the stairs by something, luckily letting Gina's hand go. The banister was now a snake, the other guests having left, and it started to attack them all. It had Beetlejuice's head and after doing the attacking smirked and hissed heading towards Gina more so than Lydia. Lydia pulled a strange face at the banister. She then noticed the snake coming for her and her sister, so she took Gina's hand and ran with her a little apprehensively. They were put in the corner and the snake grinned, predatory.

Barbara came rushing out of the attic. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" she calls three times and then looked worriedly at Lydia and Gina.

Lydia and Gina held onto each other, a little creeped out and surprised.

"Whoa..." Lydia muttered.

Eve was at the top of the stairs and she blinked down at her mortal friends. "Surprise..." she said weakly.

Gina scowled at both Barbara and Eve. "Why would you do that? Just leave us alone!" she half shouts and half cries. She then ran off to her room, everything had just gone awful that night.

"It wasn't us!" Eve called out, feeling she may have lost a friend.

Lydia watched Gina leave and glanced at the mother and daughter. She decided to leave with Gina and make sure she was okay.

Barbara sighed softly and hugged Eve. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure they still want to be your friends... Don't forget they had a stressful time because of him..." she soothes.

"I'm not sure I like him very much, Mom..." Eve icily glanced at the stair banister brought on by spiritual hijinks.

* * *

><p>Gina was on her bed and was crying quietly. Lydia sat with Gina and was trying to comfort her the best way she could.<p>

"Oh, Lyds... I don't want to marry Otho, and the Maitlands want us out..." Gina sobs and hugs Lydia.

Lydia shushed and cooed at her older sister, patting her back. Even though she didn't like to be touched, she didn't mind if it was comforting Gina at any time and anyplace. Especially if they were alone. "I don't want you to marry him and either... I thought we could trust Eve too, I think they're too much for us."

Gina sniffed, soon calming down. "We need to find a way out of this..." she says softly. She may not have seemed it but she got depressed at times and was a little bit more dramatic at times than Lydia.

The younger girl nodded in agreement.

There was blue mist fog coming in the room and it formed into Eve. "Hey, gang..." she droned.

Gina sniffled and looked at Eve. "Come to scare us more?" She asks, sounding miserable.

"No, that wasn't _our _fault, I swear!" Eve cried.

"Yeah right, you're the only ghosts here, who else could do it?" Lydia huffed, nearly more icy than Eve herself ever was.

Gina sniffed again sadly. "If it's someone else who is it? Please tell us..." she says softly.

"I can't tell you his name, it'll endanger you if I do," Eve explained in the most sincere way she possibly could. "I call him Beej, but he's a 'bio-exorcist'. Our case worker has told us about him and that he can scare people real good, but a little too dangerous. He can be summoned if you say his full name three times, but when you do, he can get out of control."

Lydia showed she was listening instead of plainly looking stoic like always. Gina raised an eyebrow, but saw no reason to mistrust Eve at least.

"I'm terribly sorry he did that to you." Eve said somberly.

Lydia blinked at the girl. She trusted Eve, she was the only girl who had been honest with both Gina and herself, but she was still a little suspicious. "He wasn't _that _scary if that was him..." she murmured.

Gina gave a weak smile. "No need to apologize..." she says softly. "It's getting a bit late... Do you mind if we talk again tomorrow?" She asks softly.

"I don't mind at all, I just ask for your forgiveness." Eve said shallowly.

Lydia hid a yawn due to how late it was. "You never lied to me before... But don't call that guy again, I think he went a little overboard."

"No need, all is forgiven..." Gina says softly.

"Thank you, I'll let you get some sleep. Good night, new friends." Eve smiled. She then formed into a ghost ball and fluttered away to find her parents. Unlike her parents, she had skilled and mastered the form of transformation in her new ghoulish lifestyle while Barbara and Adam were still struggling with this. Probably still trying to cope with being spirits and how heartbreaking it must have been to attend their own funeral as a family instead of one of them going first, then the next, soon the last, they hoped Eve would be an old lady with grandchildren of her own before she would pass on.

"Must be cool being a ghost..." Lydia blinked at Eve leaving.

Gina nodded. "Yeah... Well, it's sleep time, Lyds..." she says softly.

"We need it after a day like today..." Lydia yawned and fluffed up the pillows in order to sleep comfortably.

Gina was shocked Lydia was going to stay in her room with her but was actually glad.

"You don't mind me bunking with you tonight, do you?" Lydia asked, noticing her sister's over reaction.

"No, I don't." she says softly. She held Lydia to her in a sisterly way. She knew she may not get the chance to do this again.

"I'm really sorry about dinner and all that mess..." Lydia mumbled as she got herself comfortable.

"It's okay, Lyds," Gina mumbles quietly. "Go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Night, Gene." Lydia yawned and made herself comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Gina fell asleep with Lydia in a hug.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad!" Eve was wandering the attic of their home.<p>

Barbara was in there, they didn't know Juno was waiting for Eve to join them to bring them to her office.

Eve found her mother and walked. "Mom?"

Adam turned his head as he waited by Juno to talk to all of them. Barbara held Eve to her.

Eve looked up to her parents, but stayed close and silent to seem polite. Juno nearly scolded them for releasing Beetlejuice and mentioned that he could have killed someone.

"But he didn't." Adam covered up.

Barbara nodded. "Yes." she agrees.

Beetlejuice had come in the room and argued with the new ghosts about the scare. Adam scolded him for nearly killing innocent people when he and Barbara just wanted them scared silly. Eve blinked and cringed as she saw him come back and felt instantly sick to her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow this story's gonna have less chapters than I anticipated. Oh, well...**

* * *

><p>Back in the normal world it was morning and Gina had found her favourite dark outfit and was writing a note to her parents and Lydia. Lydia was brushing her teeth, today felt normal, which was kind of disappointing actually. Gina was writing the note to explain about her death. She headed up to the attic to see if their friend would look after the note. Lydia turned her head as she heard something, but went back to brushing and spit in the sink. The handbook that had been mentioned many times before was lying out in the open.<p>

Gina looked around. "Eve, Mr. and Mrs. Maitiland?" she calls out, quietly.

Juno was still scolding the Matiland family. Barbara was changing herself to look scary like Juno suggested. Otho snuck the guidebook to look at. Gina was conversing with Beetlejuice. She found him actually funny and charming, even with how bad he looked right then with big holes and even messier hair.

Eve cringed at what her mother did to make herself look scary. "Aw, sick..." she muttered.

Adam changed himself too.

Barbara looked at Eve. "Come on, honey." she says.

"We know we told you not to make faces or it'll freeze that way, but you have to do it now, sweetie." Adam told his daughter.

Barbara nodded.

Eve sighed. She then put her fingers at her eye sockets and mouth edges and she pulled them apart to make her eyes look googly and her tongue dangle from her mouth. She wondered if it would be scary enough.

"That's our little girl." Adam proclaimed.

"Dad..." Eve muttered, still able to talk through her estranged facial muscles.

Barbara and them walked towards the door to their house. "Adam... We can't do this... I like those younger girls..." she says.

Eve nodded in agreement.

"We have to." Adam told them.

Barbara sighed "We'll have to put up with them all... The girls are nice..." she says.

"But this is our house." Adam told his wife and daughter.

"Daddy, as much as I liked living here, I'm kind of happy if Lydia and Gina stayed... I don't care for Delilah though." Eve added.

"We'll go tell the girls..." Barbara says.

Eve had her face back to normal. "Hold on, there's something I always wanted to try," she then screeched a little as she had her head spin around to a full circle back and forth like the Exorcist and stop, laughing. "That was awesome!"

Barbara opened the door.

"Don't _ever _do that again..." Adam muttered to his daughter.

Eve shrugged and followed her mother.

* * *

><p>Lydia was now looking for Gina, seeing as her sister somehow suddenly left. Otho read through the book and grinned. Gina was about to say Beetlejuice's name.<p>

Lydia kept looking for her sister. "Gene? Where are you!" She could hear Gina about to say 'Beej's' name.

Gina wanted to join the Maitlands. The older girl looked as Lydia came in.

"Hey, look, it's Raven..." Beetlejuice taunts, but not nastily.

Lydia rolled her eyes at him. "What're you doing with my sister?" she demanded coldly.

Beetlejuice was still small. "I just was gonna help her out." he says.

Gina quickly hid her note behind her back.

"Help her out?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

Beetlejuice ignored Gina's worried look. "Yeah, she wanted to join the Maitlands." he says.

"Is this true?" Lydia looked at her sister.

Beetlejuice smirked. Gina looked away, but nodded. Lydia still a felt a little unsure. Barbara came up to the girls as she saw Gina was about to call Beetlejuice's name. Gina closed her eyes having said it only once before Lydia had found her.

"No, Gina, Eve said we can't say his name." Lydia told her sister, cautiously.

Eve came with her mother and father. When she saw Barbara, Gina screamed, pulling Lydia with her and also screamed as she saw Adam and Eve. Barbara quickly turned back to normal. Lydia was screaming a bit as she pulled.

"NO!" Eve cried and made herself normal too to help her friends. "Lydia! Gina!"

Gina panted from her adrenaline rush from fear. Barbara explained they would share the house with the Deetzes.

"I want to be with you," Lydia told the ghosts. "I want to be dead too."

"No, you don't!" Eve told her, softly.

Gina agreed "We do, though..." she says.

Barbara looked comfortingly at them. "Darlings, we're dead... It's not what we chose for ourselves" she says.

"Listen to her on this, being dead doesn't make life any easier." Adam told the girls.

"I don't know if it would really make you all happy." Eve said to her new friends.

Gina sighed softly.

Barbara smiled a little. "We'll share the house with you all..." she says. "You can come up and visit us whenever you like." she says.

"Things will be better this way." Eve said calmly, for once siding with her smothering mother.

"What do you mean better?" Lydia looked at them as Adam was struggling to get himself back to normal.

Eve saw Adam struggling and went to help him out since she and Barbara had mastered their shape-shifting techniques.

Gina sighed. "I guess I'll have to go with Otho..." she sighs.

Barbara looked sympathetic.

"Your family can still stay." Adam told the girls, his nose still long and rubbery.

That made Lydia laugh a little, though she was still upset for Gina because of Otho.

"You always told me not to lie." Eve glanced at her father.

Adam noticed his nose and pushed it back as someone was coming into the attic. Gina pulled Lydia to hide. Barbara, Adam, Eve, Lydia, and Gina all stayed close together as the attic was being looked at by invaders. Otho and Charles were coming for the town model. Gina looked, from her hiding spot, at her regrettably soon-to-be husband with a disgusted and annoyed look. Adam was angered as the model was being moved.

"Come on, we gotta stop them." Lydia told her sister.

Gina nodded. She followed Lydia down.

"Should I go too?" Eve asked her mother.

"Yes, help keep an eye on the girls." she says.

* * *

><p>Lydia came down the stairs as there was a deal going on. Delilah's light clapping was heard as the girls were fully downstairs. The girls were then noticed, Even stayed hidden while Lydia and Gina were pulled into one armed hugs from their father. The other people mentioned they had wanted to see the ghosts that have been spoken of.<p>

"They won't come out... They've gone..." Gina tries.

Otho was at the drink bar, remaining silent. Eve stayed hidden and she merely blinked at the humans invading.

"They're not here anymore." Lydia added.

Charles looked at his daughters and laughed a little anxiously. "Every time they say that, the paint peels and some creatures try to kill us!" he smiled nervously at his guests. The guests stayed there, not looking like they believed.

"They are still here, aren't they, Otho?" Delilah asks.

Otho looked at his drink. "Yes, they're still here... After all, they left this..." he says showing the handbook.

Gina looked surprised. "Where did you get that?" She asks annoyed and worried.

"They said they might come back." Lydia said, then her eyes widened as she saw Otho had the handbook.

"Are they still here, Otho?" Charles asked.

Eve glanced at Otho, but made herself invisible to humans and she floated behind him to see had the handbook. "THEIF!" she shrieked like a banshee, but luckily, no one heard her but Lydia and Gina so far.

"Yes, but they won't show themselves... But I can make them..." Otho says.

Gina went up to him. "Please don't..." she pleads.

Beetlejuice was waiting to be called out if needed, he was going to marry Gina though.

"No!" Lydia gasped.

Eve really didn't like this and she shook her head.

Otho merely brushed Gina aside. "All we need is something that belonged to them..." he says.

Gina looked shocked and worried. Delilah grinned at the idea, knowing where to get some clothes.

"No!" Lydia yelled, then stopped a bit. "Wait, what am I worried about? You can't even change a tire... Go to Goodwill if you want stuff of theirs." she scoffed.

* * *

><p>That night, the others decided to have a séance for the spirits of the house.<p>

Otho was sitting at the head of the table."We have the clothes, now we all hold hands..." he says ominously.

Gina had been forced to sit in the seat next to Otho and her hand was gripped tightly by him. Otho spoke with words and phrases to contact the undead. The people joined hands and followed by Otho's words to speak with the late owners of the house.

"Barbara? Eve!?" Adam noticed his wife and daughter had vanished from him.

Otho continued to read the words. Barbara's wedding dress started to fill out as she kind of came back.

Gina managed to pull away but it was too late. "Stop it, you're hurting them!" She yells.

Adam then realized he was becoming transparent like a real ghost and couldn't escape the attic since the door was closed. He was becoming his groom form as the tux was filling out too. Eve was in a fluffy pink and white dress with a big fat bow she was forced to wear when she was younger as she filled the body less outfit like her parents. Lightning flashed outside to fit the haunting atmosphere during the seance to fill the delight of the visiting people who were anxious to meet these ghosts. The tone is just as haunted as their house, their souls are restless, but not in a restless way a mean ghost would haunt a house, and it felt like a normal haunted house you would visit at your local theme park. Only not. Oh, no, this was all too real.

Gina looked at Lydia. "Come on..." she says, leading the girl over to the model table.

Lydia nodded and followed her older sister.

Charles gulped at the sight of the ghost family. He didn't think this was really going to work even if his daughters had pictures and had mentioned them before.

"Mom..." Eve moaned seeing her mother becoming old and whithered like an old zombie corpse left for dead for thousands of centuries before. Her bones cracked, her face wrinkled like one staying in a hot tub for nearly a decade, her form, terrifying, though not to her husband, who only had deep concern.

Barbara looked a little sad. Otho looked worried.

"They're dying!" Lydia gasped, worried for her newly made friends.

"They're already dead, they can't feel a thing." one of the men said.

"Dying hurts worse than I thought it would..." Eve grunted, turning a lot more pale than she already was and was nearly white as a blank sheet.

Adam was trying to soothe his wife and daughter.

"Please you have to help us help them." Gina pleads.

The monster-like man wouldn't pay any attention to her, but just rested on top of his tombstone, shrunken in size.

"Please... I'll do anything..." Gina says softly to Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice glanced at her, but saw how desperate she seemed. Something about him touched him deep inside, he couldn't think of where. "Sure, I can help them," he smirked darkly, but not really being a jerk toward her. "But you've got to help me."

Gina looked at him "How?" She asks, hoping he'd be quick.

"I'm what you call an illegal alien," Beetlejuice explained to Gina and Lydia, standing in front of them on the model in his small size. "I want out for good and to do that, I gotta get married."

Lydia was visibly disgusted about one of them marrying that creep.

Otho backed away from the table. Delilah seemed shocked.

"Mommy..." Eve nearly moaned, trying to reach her hands to her, but her hand kept going through Barbara's withering, decaying hand.

Barbara couldn't even wince. She looked at her child and husband sadly.

"Hey, these aren't my rules... Come to think of it, I don't have any rules... Though, you're not my type even as Edgar Allen Poe's daughter." Beetlejuice joked about Lydia's dark side.

Gina looked at him. "I'll do it, just please save them." she says desperately and softly. She would happily do this if he helped their friends.

Lydia glanced at her sister.

"Just please help them." Lydia said as she saw the Maitiland family about to perish together.

"Sure." Beetlejuice smirked and waited for his name to be called.

Gina took a gentle breath in and said his name three times. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice..." She then stood back with Lydia as something started to happen.

The guests were staring at the model table.

"It's showtime." Beetlejuice grinned eerily as the lightning continued to flash outside to fill the haunting void.

Lydia stepped back with Gina as the model began to shake and Beetlejuice was going to show his time to shine.

Eve looked with her parents, turning as wrinkled, old and withered like them. She couldn't take this very much longer. It was very painful internal against her organs and crushing skeletal bones. Barbara was the worst off as she had gone first. Adam was slowly going after her. Gina watched as Beetlejuice did his thing. The guests laughed, amused. The guests shot through the roof. Otho tried to run but his outfit was now powder blue with white shoes and shirt. He ran off cowardly running. Gina watched Beetlejuice, with wide eyes. Lydia blinked, staring as well.

Beetlejuice jumped down, laughing as those guests were out of the house and came to the others. "Thank you, thank you, it's what I do," he smirked and lit a cigarette for himself. "Well, what have we got here tonight, kids?" he glanced at the Matiland family nearly dying together rather than being killed.

Delilah pulled Lydia and Gina closer. Barbara was actually shocked. Gina just looked at Beetlejuice. She however looked slightly amused and only a little worried.

Beetlejuice laughed at them and made them all fall on top of each other. "I think they've had enough exercise for tonight." He then looked sly as he saw Otho trying to walk away from the madness. He jumped onto his shoulders and wrapped his creepy arms around the fat man. "Not so fast, Round Boy, we're gonna have some laughs," he then pecked him on the cheek and went over to Delilah and Charles.

Otho ran off, screaming this time. Deliah looked shocked. Gina was both worried for the family and focused on Beetlejuice. Barbara managed to look up then a bit, starting to slowly return to normal.

The creepy man came to the parents. He greeted them and got to know them since Lydia and Gina agreed he would be allowed to marry Gina and made Otho look silly. "Let's get on with the ceremony." he grinned eerily. He was now dressed in a sharp suit as Lydia clung onto Charles and Delilah and she was dressed as a deathly bridesmaid while Gina became the bride.

Gina looked shocked and gasped when she saw the dress she was now in. It was a blood-red corset bodice with a black fabric skirt that looked fluid even in stillness. A bunch of black roses was now in her hand and her hair was made into a messy but elegant updo. She was drawn forwards by Beetlejuice's magic and had to link arms with him. Her makeup and dress almost made her look like a doll. Deliah and Charles didn't know that the statues were coming to trap them. Barbara looked at Adam as he was healing first.

"Shall we?" Beetlejuice had his arm out and summoned Gina to come to his side and walk down the aisle with him.

Lydia was surprised to see she and her parents were now dressed like they were going to a ghoulish wedding ceremony. Eve could barely move as she was on the floor with her parents. Gina had gasped again but walked with him. Deliah screamed as the one with spikes wrapped said ligaments around her. A big doorway appeared from the fireplace. Beetlejuice made some things come to life so they could have a proper wedding ceremony.

However, the Matilands were slowly becoming better, they could all stand up now, but they were still a little unappealing and stood up shakily. Beetlejuice forced Gina to walk down the aisle with him while her parents and sister were restrained. A strange form came out of the doorway to marry the two acting as a priest. Barbara stuck Adam's jaw back on so he could try to say the creepy man's name. Gina looked more scared of the priest than the actual having to be married. Deliah couldn't really see, her hat was covering her eyes.

"Do you, Beetle-" the priest was about to say his name.

Beetlejuice grunted and stopped him. "Uh-uh, _nobody _says the B word!"

"Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Beetlejuice actually stopped to ponder before answering.

Eve was helping her parents before they would turn into dust and fade away or something. Barbara actually was starting to return to normal, Adam was almost healed already too. Gina looked at the man and then ahead again. Eve was getting there herself, her hair was even turning snow-white and was now going back to the ebony state from ivory.

"Seems like a big responsibility, I dunno about you, but we're gonna be a family and all," Beetlejuice told Lydia, then came back to Gina's side and forced their arms to link together. "Sure, go ahead."

"And do you, Gina, take this man-" the priest was about to ask the girl in question.

"NO!" Lydia blurted out, not wanting her sister to be forced into this.

Gina looked at Lydia shocked. She gave a tiny smile, but opened her mouth to answer. It was unsure if she was going to say yes or no.

"Say his name..." Barbara had to mouth to Adam. She had no voice yet.

"Ooh, she's a little nervous..." Beetlejuice covered his future bride's mouth with his cold and slimy hand. "Maybe I should answer for her," he then cleared his throat and sounded exactly like Gina. "I, Gina Deetz and sound of mind with no objection from my younger, not as flattering sister, the man next to me is what I want."

Gina looked both disturbed and nervous. She was disgusted at how slimy his hand was but nervous at what was going to happen. Charles blinked at that, unable to object either way, even if he was the father of the bride.

Adam came over, looking all heathy. "Beetle-"

Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and made the man's teeth and gums fall right out his mouth like a pair of old man dentures. Eve wrinkled her nose slightly at that. Barbara looked worried. She looked at her daughter, relieved she (Eve) was almost there first.

"Come on, let's get to the ceremony, man!" Beetlejuice snapped impatiently. He tried to step on Adam's chattering teeth to keep them from uttering out his name and sending him away. "SCRAM!" he saw Adam was right next to him now and sent him away.

"Daddy!" Eve yelled out, then glared at the hideous zombie-like man. "Beetlejuice!" she snapped his name.

He looked at her, letting out a strange shriek and zipped her lips together. "Teenagers, they never shut up, do they?" he mocked her eternal age and stereotyped, not noticing her mother was able to come forth.

"BEETLEJUICE!" Barbara adds.

Gina couldn't actually talk yet, since he had 'stolen' her voice. Adam was actually revealed to have been shrunk in size and was now on the model, watching the wedding.

"That's enough out of you!" Beetlejuice placed a metal plate on Barbara's mouth.

Eve was trying unzip the sticky zipper implanted in her mouth.

"Mm, mm..." Barbara tries trying to pry the metal plate from her mouth.

"The ring please?" the priest asked, which made the hideous, undead man frantically search for wedding rings while Lydia stared at him awkwardly.

Gina watched him search for the ring, disgusted by the bugs and dead stuff in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Beetlejuice glanced at the mother and daughter and banished them away to a desert like landscape and now their mouths were free, but they had no way to get back to the house or send him back to where he came from. Barbara clung Eve to her. A sandworm was heading towards them.<p>

"Cool!" Eve saw the sandworm. "Aww... You're just a little lonely thing, aren't you?" she was trying to tame the monster worm trying to eat them and she stroked its face, treating it like a domesticated animal and not a threat to her and her mother's lives.

The sand worm purred happily.

Barbara looked surprised. "How did you do that?" She asks quietly.

"I guess I was nice to it..." Eve smiled as she continued to pet it. "Can you help us, boy? We have this friend in trouble."

The sand worm purred and nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Eve got on its back and held out her hands to help her mother.

Barbara took her hand and got on. The sand worm made it so he was helping them. Barbara held onto Eve, carefully. The sand worm made it so he was helping them. Eve told the worm where to go and it followed to stop the wedding. The sand worm was preparing to jump through the roof area.

* * *

><p>Adam was driving the tiny car and landed on the attic floor. He hadn't been this dizzy and frantic driving since the unfortunate accident, but he was going to make it this time. Lydia grimaced as she saw a finger with a ring on it and Beetlejuice was going to put it on Gina's finger. Gina looked disgusted but couldn't pull her hand away.<p>

"I've got it honey, here it is." Beetlejuice grinned as he tried to slide the ring on her finger.

Adam had sped the car over and ducked out to avoid the crash against his foot. Gina's mouth dropped open as the cool metal was slid onto her finger. However the marriage wasn't completely a done deal as there was still the kiss to go.

"I now pronounce you man and-" the priest paused a moment as Gina had the finger and ring forced against her.

"Yes, go on!" Beetlejuice was growing impatient. He then yelled out in pain as soon as the car hit him and Adam was nowhere to be found.

Gina pushed at Beetlejuice after the ring had been forced onto her finger. She looked worried but knew it was better than having to marry Otho. Beetlejuice rubbed his on fire shoe and tampered around with that. Lydia rushed over to Gina to try to help her out of this.

Gina looked at Lydia. "It won't come off..." she mouths. She was dreading what the alien said next.

"You may now kiss the bride..." the alien says.

"This oughta be good." Beetlejuice smirked, then shoved Lydia out-of-the-way to kiss Gina.

Lydia's stomach turned and she looked away, burying her face in the dead, wilting flowers she was forced to carry. "Oh, man, this is so gross!"

Delilah sounded disgusted too. Gina looked up at Beetlejuice with wide eyes. She tried to stop him but was pulled into a deep kiss. She tried to get free but for being a freaky dead guy he was very strong.

"Hm?" Beetlejuice stopped the kiss and turned to see the sand worm and let out a startled scream. He knew this meant he was going to be eaten alive. He held onto Gina tight, not wanting to become a worm's meal.

Lydia blinked at the kiss, even though there was a giant sand worm in the room, she was more shocked about the kiss implanted on her sister. Eve looked at the scene and was about to make the worm eat Beetlejuice so the wedding would be stopped and that they could have things back to normal. For them anyway. Barbara was going to let the worm eat Beetlejuice, but the man was holding Gina to him. The sandworm didn't seem to care he was going to eat the man, and would unfortunately eat whoever he was holding on to too. Gina let out a scream herself at the arrival of the worm. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

"NO!" Lydia screamed as it looked like the worm was going to eat both Beetlejuice and Gina.

Beetlejuice looked at Gina and stood in front of her to protect her and sacrifice himself. Eve blinked at his bravery and courage to allow that to happen. He was evil and slimy and he was going to let himself go like that? Barbara jumped off the worm's head with Eve. Gina looked at Beetlejuice surprised just as the worm came crashing down. The worm, too late to change its course, ended up eating both.

It went through the floor leaving a hole behind. Eve landed safely next to her mother and soon enough Adam returned to normal size. Lydia's face paled as her sister was gone with Beetlejuice, Charles and Delilah were free, and things were slowly coming back to normal in the Matiland/Deetz house. Lydia hugged her parents tight as a lone tear came down her cheek. Eve didn't understand social situations very well and she came to Lydia and patted the girl on the back gently for sympathy.

Deliah held Lydia. "Oh, dear..." she says quietly.

Barbara looked sympathetic.


	5. Chapter 5

Gina opened her eyes shocked. They were in a waiting room with many others. Her hair now had a damp look but other than being pale and her clothes a bit tattered she looked the same as before.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Beetlejuice asked her, still looking the same with a smile. "That's a good look for you."

Gina sent a look to him. "I'm dead... Of course I'm not fine..." she huffs.

"I'm sorry we got into this." Beetlejuice frowned sadly.

Gina sighed softly and placed her ringed hand on his it wasn't really his fault. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." she sighs.

"I shouldn't have forced you to marry me..." Beetlejuice murmured.

Gina looked at him. "You helped the Maitlands...I said I would if you did," she says with a softer smile. "You were the better choice than Otho though." she jokes quietly. She didn't notice Juno yet.

Beetlejuice laughed too and looked at Juno. "What?"

"Well, Gina Deetz, and a creep... Everyday is a new day, I guess you'd like to step inside?" Juno asked as she threw her cigarette away.

Gina looked at Juno. "I guess we should..." she says quietly. She stood up to follow Juno.

Juno led the two into her office and sat behind her desk.

"What's up, Junie?" Beetlejuice greeted.

"DON'T call me that..." Juno blinked her eyes slowly.

Gina looked at Juno. She wondered why they had arrived there.

"Anything you do, just spare Gina, she's done nothing wrong." Beetlejuice said in defense.

"Defending someone? How indifferent of you." Juno glanced at him, visibly and emotionally surprised.

Gina looked surprised at Beetlejuice and smiled slightly. She was surprised he was defending her too, that was twice now. Juno and the others kept talking. She decided that she should probably not punish Beetlejuice and just let Gina go free. She was astounded by his slight change in character. Gina looked at Juno respectfully, nervously and hopefully.

"I suppose you've shown a change of black heart..." Juno glanced at the man.

"Aw shucks, don't make me blush... It's so warm and fuzzy, disgusting!" Beetlejuice grunted.

Gina giggled softly. She had been through a lot which was why she was acting happier than normal, to try to compensate. Beetlejuice didn't know it, but his cheeks were turning warm as he unknowingly also put his hand down for Gina to hold it. Gina saw this out of the corner of her eyes. She gently took his hand. Beetlejuice's eyes widened and he looked at Gina softly.

Juno watched them and saw them together. "I see you two get along just fine..." she softly smiled.

Gina looked at Juno. She then looked at Beetlejuice. "I guess we do..." she says quietly. Sure it wouldn't be all good times but no couple was perfect.

"Well, Gina, do you miss your family in the Real World?" Juno asked.

Beetlejuice looked away cautiously, a little worried of what will become of him if Juno returned Gina back to her family.

"I do... But, I will honor my husband..." the older Deetz daughter says softly.

"Husband?" Beetlejuice jolted. Sure, they had the wedding, but they were legally married now?

"Well... I suppose you could both go to the Real World for now and back to the Netherworld, you're trusted to keep an eye on him, Gina Deetz... It wouldn't surprise me if he caused a lot of trouble." Juno said sharply.

"I'll keep an eye on him, I promise." Gina tells Juno. Yes, it may not have been a normal wedding but the basic elements were there.

"I can have you return now if you wish." Juno offered.

Beetlejuice was surprised Gina was sticking up for him like that. No one had before. Probably why he is the way he is.

Gina nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Ms. Juno." she says.

"Would you like to go back now and return to the life you once knew, only with your guest?" Juno asked the female in question as she had requested it.

"I don't mind things the way they are now... But, I want to go back home with my husband." Gina says.

"Very well... It was nice meeting you, Gina, be safe both of you now." Juno smirked. She then allowed them to go back to the Real World.

* * *

><p>Eventually, school began. Lydia was the newest student in Miss Shannon's School for Girls. She eventually made friends and was happier than she had ever been, but she still deeply missed Gina. When Charles and Delilah would be endlessly busy, Lydia would come to Barbara and Adam like her own parents as they were more kind and caring toward her. Barbara was helping re-wallpaper the walls.<p>

"Could I go back to school sometime with Lydia?" Eve asked her parents. "It'd be cool if I came back with people thinking I've been dead all this time and BAM!"

Adam smiled apologetically. "I don't know, dear... You might scare some people to dea-...Well, you know."

Barbara looked at Adam. "If we change our looks a little and change our last names, I'm sure it will be fine." she says.

"But no scary stuff." Adam said firmly. "We'll be keeping our eyes on you."

"Oh, allow me," Eve reached into her eye socket and took out her eyeball and put it on her father's shoulder. "Now we're even!"

Barbara giggled slightly and heard Lydia's bicycle making the gravel crunch.

* * *

><p>Lydia was riding home from school as she laughed after another joke from her new friends and went off to get home. She stopped it, grabbed her things and walked inside the house. "Hello? I'm home!" she called to the house.<p>

Eve came downstairs, sliding down the banister and did a flip, blinking her single eye. "Welcome back!"

Lydia glanced at her lack of other eye.

Barbara chuckled and came down. "Welcome home, dear." she says.

"How was the science test?" Adam asked, putting his daughter's eye back in her socket.

"It was gross." Lydia grunted in slight disgust.

"What happened?" Barbara asks.

"They told me to dissect a frog and I say 'no way, it's against my religion', so I got a C." Lydia explained.

"I dissected a worm once in seventh grade." Eve said to her.

Barbara smiled. "What about Math?" she asks.

"Well, that wasn't too bad I guess..." Lydia had a pleasant smile about math.

"You sound better than I do." Eve smiled as well.

"What did you get?" the Maitiland woman asks.

Lydia smiled and showed she had a passing grade on a math test she took today.

"Better than science." Adam chuckled.

"You never did well in science, Dad, I think I got that from you." Eve glanced at her father, teasingly.

Barbara smiled she knew what Lydia always liked when she did good on tests. "Go on, Adam..." she says.

"We should celebrate." Eve offered as the clock chimed.

Lydia smiled and turned on some music to celebrate her good day at school despite the frogs. Barbara danced with Adam. Lydia was floating up in the air with Eve and danced with her to the beat.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like Lydia got an A on her math test." Charles overheard this in his office. He turned to his wife but yelled out and fell behind his desk as he saw a frightening looking antique in her hands look like it was reaching out and gonna get him.<p>

Delilah smiled. "He likes it." she says, looking at the Beetlejuice snake-head.

* * *

><p>Barbara was laughing fondly at Adam. Adam laughed too and he smiled fondly as he saw Eve having a good time with Lydia. Barbara smiled.<p>

"She finally made a friend." Adam was so proud.

"Yes." Barbara says.

"I'll bring my new friends over sometime and you can meet them." Lydia told Eve.

"I look forward to it!" Eve beamed brightly.

Barbara smirked happily.

"I miss Gina... I hope she's alright wherever she is now..." Lydia sighed as the dancing toned down a bit.

"She will be." Barbara says.

Lydia sighed a bit, but she smiled at Barbara. "I guess you're right."

"Don't tell her that, she won't stop talking about it for days on end." Adam joked.

Eve giggled and nodded. "She really will."

Barbara playfully scowled at them.

Gina looked as they were in the house again. She was still holding Beetlejuice's hand. "We're home!" She calls out.

Eve looked over her shoulder. Beetlejuice walked with her back inside the house to find the Maitiland family, Lydia, and possibly Charles and Delilah. Barbara looked at them.

"Lydia!" Gina calls out to her sister, still looking like she had in Juno's workplace.

Lydia ran to reunite with her sister, but stopped instantly. "Whoa, what happened to you? You look like crap."

"Thank you..." Beetlejuice rolled his eyes since Gina kind of now looked like him.

"Wicked..." Eve glanced.

Barbara didn't care and hugged the girl in a motherly way.

Gina looked shocked at Barbara's hug. "Don't forget the worm ate us..." she says softly.

"Fido's cool though." Eve told them.

Lydia smiled and explained to Gina. "Eve adopted him as a pet."

"At least it's nothing gross like a little fuzzy bunny..." Beetlejuice shuddered.

Barbara glared at the man. Gina blinked as she processed the information.

"I hope we can all be friends." Beetlejuice smirked at Barbara and messed up her hair as a friendly gesture.

Barbara scowled, sorting out her hair.

"I'm not sharing my room with him." Lydia stated dully towards Beetlejuice being with her sister.

"Same here." Eve wasn't sure how to feel about the change.

Gina looked at them. "Is my room still okay?" she asks quietly.

"You can _have_ him." Lydia snorted at Beetlejuice.

"Don't mind if I do, Lyds!" Beetlejuice cackled darkly.

"Oh, so it's still there... Good." Gina smiles, relieved.

"Yeah, besides Beej here, everything's back to normal, Barbara and Adam say we can share the house all as friends." Lydia smiled at her sister.

"I might be able to go back to school!" Eve sounded delighted about going to school now, this time with Lydia, a real friend.

"That's nice," Gina says softly, and smiled. She scratched her cheek and looked at them all. "How has everyone been?" She asks.

"We're fine, science class is gross though." Lydia told her sister.

"Just fine, thank you, Gina." Adam smiled fondly at her.

"I think we're all going to be okay now, can't say the same for that Otho guy..." Eve answered.

Gina looked darkly happy. "What happened to him?"

"We don't really know, after what happened last night, he just vanished." Adam shrugged.

"Good riddance." Lydia uttered.

"Aw, and we were just starting to have fun!" Beetlejuice sounded disappointed.

Gina chuckled darkly.

Barbara looked at them. "Oh, by the way, no amorous activities when everyone is in bed." she warns.

"Aw, you need to cut loose once in a while, Babs!" Beetlejuice told her, trying to break her firm habits.

"Please, not while I still live here." Eve agreed with her mother.

Gina's pale face tinged grey, the way of blushing, and her eyes widened. Barbara just shot a firm look to Beetlejuice.

"Beej... Your cheeks around Gina..." Lydia observed. "They're-"

"Icky?" Beetlejuice asked. "Disgusting? Dirty?"

"No," Eve shook her head, with a teasing smile. "Warm..."

Gina was blushing. "I'm going to go rest..." she mumbles.

"You've had a long day." Beetlejuice soothed. "I'll help you."

"That doesn't include making me an aunt." Lydia told them both firmly.

Gina looked at Lydia and suddenly disappears letting out a shocked shriek. She had transported herself to her room in her embarrassment.

Lydia did a double take at her sister's teleportation. "How did she do that?"

"Must've rubbed off on her, I'll be seeing you all later." Beej smiled, then transported himself into the room to be with Gina.

Eve blinked and was with Lydia. She then looked at the paler school girl. "Hey, Lyds, wanna see a trick?" she was about to pull out her eyeball.

"No, Eve..." Barbara says.

Eve sighed.

"Come on, you can help me with my science homework." Lydia offered.

"And you can help me with me with my math if I can go to school with you." Eve agreed.

The girls then left and went to the kitchen table to get homework done before dinner. Barbara went to cook for everyone.

"What's cooking?" Adam asked.

"Food..." Barbara jokes.

"Anything but bugs." Adam laughed a little.

"Oh, you foiled me..." Barbara says playfully.

"This isn't so bad..." Adam was thinking of what had happened to them recently and where they ended up now.

Barbara nodded. "Yeah." she says.

* * *

><p>Gina looked at Beetlejuice "How did I do that?" She asks.<p>

"It comes with this form, it's one of the many things you can do, you can do anything you want now." Beej explained, smiling. "You just think it and KAZAM! It's yours. You probably just wanted some alone time away from the others and you came here."

"I was nervous about what Lydia was saying..." she says quietly.

"Little siblings... My brother was always so annoying..." Beej grunted a little bit.

"You have a brother?" Gina asks, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, younger little mite, Danny," Beej explained. "He's SO annoying... I think he bothers me so much on purpose just to annoy me."

Gina smiled, amused.

"And people say I'm a pest." Beej chuckled.

Gina chuckled and lay down a little. She was tired. As she only had a single she closed her eyes and had a look of intense concentration. The bed changed into a bigger size.

"I'll let you alone if you want." Beej offered.

Gina shook her head. "It's fine, we'll be spending eternity together." she says quietly.

"You really mean it, Gene?" Beej smiled brightly, even if his teeth seemed to crack mirrors and make babies cry.

Gina nodded. "I'm not the type to leave my husband." she says quietly.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me... Maybe I DO have a heart that isn't black and shriveled up like a good roach." Beetlejuice chuckled and came to sit next to her on the bed. "So, you are now Mrs. Gina Juice."

Gina gave an amused snort "Sounds like a medicinal drink..." she says, but she didn't sound sad or upset anymore.

"Gina Juice... kinda does," Beetlejuice chuckled a little, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "So, you want the pitter-patter of little feet to be children or swamp rats we can cook for a barbecue someday?"

Gina blushed grey again. "I don't know..." she says with a shrug.

"I think we can manage either way, we're married man and woman after all." Beetlejuice grinned, a little eager with her, but he wouldn't make her do this like how he tricked the girls into the wedding, but meaning it this time.

Gina opened one eye. "I'm not ready for kids, yet, but one day." she says. She was nervous knowing they would have to consummate their marriage she never had done anything like that before.

"No rush, do you think you'd like some though?" Beej asked shyly. He never would imagine himself as a father, even in the past 1,000 years.

Gina nodded. She turned on her side to face him. "You do know I'm 'pure' right?" She asks.

"Pure?" Beetlejuice acted as if he never heard the word before. Whatever it was, he would follow it to respect her wishes.

Gina gave a nervous cough. "Uh... It means i've never 'been' with a man before... Dead or alive..." she says, adding the last bit to try and not make the atmosphere tense.

"So this is your first real relationship, huh?" Beej asked, gently.

Gina didn't meet his eyes but her voice rang with sincerity. "Except that engagement to Otho... Yes..." she agrees.

"I didn't really like that guy..." Beej said softly to her to make her feel comfortable around him.

Gina smiled and actually took his hand, it felt normal to her as she was now similar to him, even though there was no slimy feel.

"I have a soft spot for you, honestly..." Beej said, he was tinting gray now like Gina had before.

"Well, I kind of do too..." she says, and moved closer to Beetlejuice.

"No one's ever stuck up for me before... They hate me in the Netherworld..." Beej looked down at her as she drew closer.

"It's not hard..." she says, but her tone of voice showed she was joking. She would answer seriously but she was still nervous a little.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kind of a pain in the butt..." Beej shrugged, smiling nearly shamelessly, then frowned. "Why did you stay with me? You could've gone and I'd be back down there being laughed at or somethin'."

"For better or worse you're now my husband... Besides you are a little cool," she says. She gave a coy smile then. "Too late for any wedding jitters..."

"I appreciate that... My heart beats for you," Beej smiled, he then dug into his chest and took out his actual heart beating with dripping inky black blood. "See? That's the fastest I've recalled it beating."

Gina looked a little disturbed, but also touched. "Ah..." she says softly. She then hugged up to him.

Beej smiled fondly and allowed her to hug him. He patted her back and sniffed a little. "You made me very happy... I promise I'll do whatever you want as long as it keeps you happy."

Gina merely smiled in the hug.

"Ugh, what's happening to me? I have the need to support others, look out for the youth, and drop anything to do anything for you!" Beej grunted as he grabbed his chest. His niceness was a new factor in his life. "This is strange..."

Gina looked at him. She thought he was upset, so started to let him go.

"Gene, this is gonna sound weird... But I think I'm really falling in love..." Beej said, slightly nervous like he never had the emotion before.

Gina looked relieved then. "Don't worry... It's okay, it won't hurt at all." she says, the last bit serious, but also in a softly joking tone.

"Really? I'd say otherwise... My chest and heart feel enlarged..." Beej said, taking the joke a little seriously, then sensed the teasing. "Hey, you're teasing me..." he scolded, then grinned again. "I like it! Where have you been all my life...? Besides maybe being a fleshed baby with another baby and those creepy characters you call Mom and Dad..."

Gina shrugged. "Well, you'll be stuck with me now." she says.

"I hope you know what you're getting into... You and I are gonna be just fine!" Beej jumped back down next to her, hoping that he wouldn't make her plummet off the bed like a poor victim of his he would do on purpose.

When Beetlejuice jumped back on the bed he did indeed make her fly off the bed... Directly onto him. Gina shrieked and landed on him. The direction of the bed tip and where she was caused this.

"Well, hello there..." Beej laughed nervously.

"Uh, hi..." Gina blushes. She gave a small nervous cough. She started to roll off.

Beej allowed her to, he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. "So, umm... You want a honeymoon or something? I feel if we went anywhere in the Real World, we'd scare people out of their wits... I wonder if that would give us a free hotel reservation?"

Gina smiled sheepishly but happily. "Okay..." she says softly.

"Anything you want... You mean the Netherworld to me..." Beej said sheepishly.

"Let's go to Lake Garda." she says quietly, smiling.

"What's that?" Beej's eyes lit up, curious.

"A place in Italy, looks beautiful." Gina explains.

"Ah, Rome..." Beej beamed, then became a stereotypical Italian with an accordion and sang Bella Notte to her.

Gina chuckled amused. "Well, it's not Rome but we could visit there too." she says.

"I love their food..." Beej chuckled as well.

Gina smiled.

"What do you wanna do now?" Beej asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Gina asks him.

"I don't know, what do YOU wanna do?" Beej asked.

Gina got a sense of Deja Vu. "Let's not start that..." she says.

"Sorry, it's a habit, I'm trying to quit..." Beej said with a smoker's voice, but returned it normally.

Gina gave a snicker. "Should we go eat... or don't we do that?"

"We can eat... Just not rabbits anymore, I got banned for life from the pet store because of that..." Beej said, smiling.

Gina nodded. "Okay." she says quietly. She got up and had to climb over Beej to get off the bed, she couldn't fly yet.

"Shall we?" Beej took out his hand for her to hold. "I'm sure Babs is a great cook."

"Though if she burnt that casserole once in a while, it would taste a whole lot better." Beej joked and went downstairs with her.

Gina gave him a dead deadpan look.

"What?" Beej asked. His manners could still use some work, though he wasn't as crude as when he had first met Gina.

"Don't be crude please... Not like that, Beejy..." she tells him.

"Oh, sorry... Can't help it, it was how I was raised..." Beej said sheepishly.

"It's ok, I just find it not good when it's about our friends..." Gina soothes.

"So I have to behave myself..." Beej rubbed his arm.

Lydia was almost done with her homework with Eve's help.

Gina looked at him "I don't want you to change, just don't be crude about our friends." she says softly and hugged him quickly.

"Alright... you can count on me! I won't let you down!" Beej sounded enthusiastic as always.

Gina smiled.

"It won't be easy, but if it makes you happy..." Beej smiled back.

Gina smiled at him.

Lydia put her school books into her bag and smiled at her sister. "Hey, Gene."

Eve looked back too, smiling.

"Hey, Lyds..." she greets. "Hi, Eve." she adds then, smiling.

"Hey." Lydia greeted back.

"Sup?" Eve added. "You guys okay?"

"I think we're gonna be just fine." Beej said, smiling.

Gina nodded slightly. "We're going to be fine." she says.

"I think it's safe to say we all are going to live happily ever after." Eve smiled.

Lydia was in the best mood she had ever been in.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the end of my Beetlejuice fan fiction submission. I hope you all liked it if you read it, it was really fun to make. Nothing else to really say at the end but thank you and be sure to read & review this chapter. Thanks again!**


End file.
